L'affreux dilemme de Gibbs
by Lux Lucem
Summary: Gibbs est sur le point de péter un câble ... Mais pourquoi ?


**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Donald P. Bellisario !

* * *

**L'affreux dilemme de Gibbs**

* * *

Gibbs tournait en rond depuis d'innombrables minutes . Un café dans la main, l'autre lançant en l'air et rattrapant sans cesse une boule de papier froissée , Leroy Jethro Gibbs semblait anxieux – non , plutôt dans un état post-traumatique rageux – ce qui, je vous l'accorde, est légèrement étrange . Le sénior se sentait mal, et par dessus , il ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement . Il fallait qu'il évacue ce malaise, où ce petit con exploserait en lui et honnêtement, je ne préfèrerais ne pas être là .

Son café, dans sa main droite devait être désormais complètement imbuvable . En même temps , se faire secouer sans répit par Jethro Gibbs pendant plus d'une demi-heure , il y avait de quoi tourner au vert . L'ancien marine confirma cet état d'insalubrité gustative en portant à ses lèvres son sacré-saint café – décaféiné , ironie du sort - . Il cracha sans ménagement le petit contenu de sa bouche dans la poubelle de l'agent DiNozzo et la tasse en carton subit le même sort . _Saloperie de café !_ Grimaça le sénior en regardant la tasse s'effondrer dans un bruit sonore .

L'agent Antony DiNozoo , quant à lui, débordé de travail , regardait attentivement son cher et tendre patron effectuer des allers-retours devant lui . Son bureau, d'habitude bordélique, était vide, à croire que l'agent avait tout foutu par terre . Seule une vieille feuille de papier était devant lui, où s'alignait plusieurs petites barres . L'italien en rajouta une quand Gibbs effectua un demi tour juste devant le bureau de McGee .

Gibbs grimaça une seconde fois quand il se rendit compte que son esprit n'était plus obnubilée par autre chose que son affreux problème . _Et quel problème … _Agacé, il attrapa la malheureuse balle de papier et la compressa fortement dans sa main . Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose où il allait tout lâcher devant tout le monde . Ce n'était pas son habitude . Il devait s'empêcher de commettre … Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose . _Gibbs, pense à autre chose !_ Se répéta-t-il , alors qu'il expira longuement, les yeux fermés . Soudain, le bruit du ''tapotis'' du clavier de son bleu vint lui irriter les oreilles ; lui rappelant au passage que l'appareil jubilatoire de McGee fonctionnait ,lui . La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Gibbs balança sa boulette de papier sur le crâne de Timoty qui leva les yeux vers son patron, abasourdi .

- Eh, le Seigneur des Elfes ! Arrête immédiatement de taper sur ton clavier où je te le fais avaler . Balança l'ancien marine, d'un ton qui se voulut sans réplique possible .

McGee ne réagit pas toute de suite, les mains en l'air, comme si on le braquait et son esprit semblait emprunt de contradiction .

- McGee , tu devrais l'écouter ! Vaudrait mieux pour ton arrière train … lui lança Tony, en ne daignant même pas lever les yeux vers lui .

Le jeune châtain, quelque peu effrayé par la menace de son patron, recula de son bureau et l'observa à son tour .

Ziva, elle, roupillait joyeusement de son côté, la tête en arrière, appuyée sur son son fauteuil . Elle avait attiré ses jambes devant elle pour pleinement profiter de son sommeil . Ses mains , entrelacées sur son ventre, laissaient à penser que la jeune israélienne avait succombé aux charmes de la sieste digestive . Soudain, un ronflement d'une grande intensité sonore sortit de sa bouche – peu gracieux , je vous l'accorde - , attirant en même temps l'attention de l'agent DiNozzo et McGee .

Gibbs n'avait même pas tiqué . Il continuait sans cesse de faire ses cents pas entre les 4 bureaux de l'open-space . Il effectuait méticuleusement les mêmes gestes, les mêmes pas à chaque aller et à chaque retour – à croire que c'était une seconde nature chez lui - .

- Hey , Tony ? Appela doucement le ''bleu'' .

- Hmmm … répondit le brun, en ne quittant pas son patron des yeux .

- Ça lui arrive souvent ...de... faire ça ? Enfin, je veux dire … tu vois quoi … s'expliqua difficilement le châtain en désignant discrètement Gibbs de la tête .

- En effet, McGeek et ça ne signifie qu'une chose … conclut DiNozzo, légèrement absent .

Il inscrivit une nouvelle barre sur son bout de papier , et avec son air mystérieux, il lança un regard à McGee .

Soudain, un technicien surgit derrière Ziva, la réveillant au passage . Elle fut si surprise , qu'elle bascula en arrière et s'effondra , les quatre fers en l'air . DiNozzo et McGee explosèrent de ire alors que Gibbs , soucieux , se précipita sur le technicien .

- Alors ? S'impatienta l'ancien marine .

- C'est bon, ça remarche , s'exclama le technicien tout sourire .

Les épaules du patron s'affaissèrent alors que le technicien passait son chemin . Un semblant de sourire éclaira son visage mais il disparut bien vite .

- DiNozzo ! Ziva ! Dans l'ascenseur ! Rugit-il .

Sans se faire quémander davantage , les deux agents se précipitèrent à la suite de leur patron commun . Arrivé dans l'ascenseur, Gibbs appuya sur le fameux bouton ''pause'' et plongea son regard d'acier dans les yeux de ses deux prochaines victimes .

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous as prit, bon dieu ! Cria-t-il .

Les deux agents se regardèrent, gênés et troublés . En effet, Gibbs les engueulait certes, mais avec un sourire rayonnant .( le fameux sourire qu'il n'accorde qu'à Abby , oui, ce sourire trop craquant ! )

En effet, Gibbs jubilait, il allait pouvoir reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes , maintenant que ce foutu ascenseur remarchait ...

* * *

**Laissez vos impressions ...**


End file.
